


Reversed

by ItsMirkwoodGirl



Series: I've got a jar of Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, Caring, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Podfic Welcome, Returning the favour, Vomiting, caretaker obi-wan, fathers and sons, sick qui-gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl
Summary: For once, it is not Obi-Wan who's sick in bed.Based on the writing prompts "Returning the favour" and "Fathers and Sons"





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristineThalassinou1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/gifts).



> Hello there!  
> Another one of my prompt oneshots. As to be read in the summary, this one is based on the prompts "Returning the favour" and "Fathers and Sons". Also, ChristineThalassinou1990 asked for a reversed scenario of "Rest" which is why I decided to gift this oneshot to them.   
> It's just a short little thing, but I hope you like it anyways.  
> Loads of love,  
> Lotta

Obi-Wan woke up a few hours before dawn with his pillow’s fabric pattern pressed into his cheek and feeling a certain discomfort in the Force and over his bond to his Master. For a moment, he sat in his bed, trying to wake up just enough to understand what was wrong, and what kind of discomfort the Force signalled to him, and where exactly it came from; then he got up, shivering as his bare feet met the sold surface of the floor, and left his room. The door of Qui-Gon’s bedroom was open, but he wasn’t in there, he was in the fresher. Obi-Wan didn’t need the Force to know that, he could hear retching sounds from behind the door.

“Master?”, he called and gently knocked on the fresher’s door with the knuckles of two of his fingers. “May I come in, Master?”

There was no answer, only a harsh intake of breath. Obi-Wan felt worry wash over him in waves and he decided that in a situation like this, it was alright to just walk in. It wasn’t like his Master hadn’t seen him be sick in the fresher numerous times, so what harm would it do if, for once, the roles where reversed?

He opened the door and found his Master, as expected, hunched over the toilet, only in lose pants and his sleeping tunic, which was drenched in sweat.

“Qui-Gon?”, Obi-Wan asked softly, dropping the title as he knelt down behind his Master and gently placed one hand on his shoulder.

Qui-Gon turned his head ever so slightly, then had to turn back as another wave of nausea shook him and he vomited again. Obi-Wan bit his lip and winced, then held back Qui-Gon’s long hair with one hand and used the other one to rub slow circles on his Master’s back.

A few minutes later, Qui-Gon spat out a last time and then whispered: “Think I’m done for now… thank you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan nodded and handed him a towel to clean himself with. “Should I call a medi-droid, or a healer, Master?”

Qui-Gon shook his head and wiped his mouth, then shakenly stood up and rinsed his mouth. Obi-Wan frowned, still worried and uncertain if he should just call a healer without his Master’s permission. Qui-Gon Jinn never, or at least rarely, got sick; he hadn’t been in the three years Obi-Wan had been his Padawan. Obi-Wan really didn’t know what to do. He was usually the one who was sick, not the caretaker…

“Don’t worry”, Qui-Gon rasped, then cleared his throat and grimaced since, as it seemed, it hurt his throat. “I’ll be fine with a bit of sleep.”

“Are you sure, Master?”, Obi-Wan asked. He stood up as well, and looked his Master over with one eyebrow pulled up critically. He didn’t even notice that he was sporting the very same facial expression Qui-Gon had whenever Obi-Wan denied being unwell.

“You are rather pale, and you just emptied your stomach into the toilet. I wouldn’t call that _fine_.”

Even at his miserable state, Qui-Gon managed to smile a little. “Like you’re one to talk, Padawan mine.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Well, since I am usually the one who’s getting sick, I’d say I am the expert at knowing when someone’s fine and when they’re not. Either you let me take care of you, or I’ll go and fetch one of the healers. I am sure Healer Che will be delighted that, for once, not I am the patient…”

Qui-Gon grimaced and then sighed.

“Alright, Obi-Wan.”

 

He let his Padawan help him back to his bedroom and into bed, and even though he wouldn’t actually admit it, he did feel a bit unsteady and shaky on his legs and was thankful for Obi-Wan’s help.

Obi-Wan put the trash bin next to the bed, then left the room for a brief moment just to return with a small bowl of water and a piece of cloth that was crumbled up into a ball.

“You’re feeling warmer than normal”, the boy said quietly, sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully started smoothing the wet cloth over Qui-Gon’s forehead. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed; he hadn’t realized that he was running hot until now. _Uargh, apparently he wasn’t any better than his Padawan_ , he thought. Obi-Wan caught the thought over their bond and chuckled a little.

“So the title of _Very bad at admitting sickness_ goes to you now, Master?”

“Oh, don’t worry”, Qui-Gon murmured. “You’re still the acting champion in that category.”

Obi-Wan laughed quietly, the reached out into the Force and sent a few gentle sleep suggestions to his Master’s mind.

“Obi-Wan…”, Qui-Gon mumbled.

“Shhht, Master”, the boy answered at a low voice. “Let me take care of you for once. Sleep.”

Qui-Gon thought about arguing for a second, but then decided that it wasn’t worth it; he knew his stubborn Padawan far too well, and besides, he was exhausted and the cool water felt good on his heated skin, and he was feeling a little sleepy already…

“Thank you, Obi-Wan”, he mumbled. Just before drifting of, he heard a soft “Any time, Master”.

 

And if Obi-Wan caught his Master’s sickness and was found slightly feverish and throwing up his stomach contents by Qui-Gon in the fresher a few nights later… well, it shall remain unmentioned for now.


End file.
